Resina (Resi) Adams
NOTE: The characters Justine/Just, Gabriel Bell, Clair McClawrence, Tia Lovelace and Florence Carbey are all OCs by other people. All scenes are taken from roleplays on a separate website. Resina Adams(レジーナアダムス, Resjìna Adamasu) mostly referred to as "Resi", is a Grim Reaper at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Centre. She's the only known female Reaper to take the role as a Dispatch Officer. Appearance Resi is a young adult/teenager with pure white hair,which is normally worn in two pigtails, pale skin and yellow-green eyes. Her normal attire consists of a short black skirt with a visible white petticoat, white blouse, black gloves, a red vest, a red bow-tie, a small gothic-style top hat and black high heeled knee-length boots. Before this, Resi used to wear a normal suit like the other Grim Reapers, but she went undercover to investigate the missing souls that were being taken by Ondine Clarkson in her Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee, and wore that outfit. But before, the skirt was down to the floor with a large bow around the waste. It was in a battle with Ondine when Resi cut the skirt with her Death Scythe to allow herself to "fight the demon flawlessly". Also, Resi's Death Scythe is in the form of a double-bladed axe. The handle is painted red and gold, with a red bow tied around the handle. She can also sometimes be seen carrying a red lace parasol. Personality Resi is mostly cheerful, but she is short-tempered and headstrong. She is also openly flirty, and even described as "perverted". But Resi states that she doesn't have any personal feelings to anybody else other than Grell Sutcliff, who she acts very protective over and can get jealous easily. For example, Resi has a very obvious and passionate hate for Sebastian Michealis due to Grell's previous obsession over him. For another example, Just's mother said that Grell and Just should "hook up". Resi then threatened her, stating that she would "feed her entrails to her dog". Just's mother took no notice of this, so Resi hit the back of her head, sending Just's mother to the floor. But before becoming a full-time Grim Reaper, Resi was optimistic, determined and became very engaged in her studies. But after developing feelings for Grell, she attempts to become more "out there". History Resi's mother was a rich noble lady, Lady Charlotte Beaconsfield, and her father was a Grim Reaper, Samuel Adams. Resi grew up as a normal human noble girl, but her father thought this was the incorrect life Resi should be leading. So he took her and her maid, Clair McClawrence, to the Underworld where Resi was assigned as a Grim Reaper, training to become a Dispatch Officer in the Grim Reaper Dispatch Centre. Even though she met girl Reapers at the reception where the Death Scythes were kept, she never got along with any of them. Resi preferred to hang around with the other recruits, which were all male. To make herself fit in, she tried to act like them, apart from trying to flirt with the girls, as she thought of herself as being "as straight as Will's glasses" After witnessing Grell flirting with Sebastian, Resi attempting to kill herself by stabbing herself in the chest and stomach, but failed. She later on died due to falling from the half-built Tower Bridge and drowning in the River Thames. Resi claims she can't remember how she became a full-blooded Grim Reaper, but it's suggested she doesn't like to talk about that topic. Resi meets Just (Justine) in a park in London. Just first questions why Resi was holding an axe, then goes on to think she's in costume. Resi then confirms (by mistake) that she is in fact a Grim Reaper. After this, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff show up, and William tells Resi that she was meant to be working, so Resi runs off to reap a victim's soul. After a while, Resi sits on the back of the park bench and begins writing in her diary. She refuses to tell anyone what she is writing, so Grell snatches the diary off her. He reveals that she had saved a kitten from a tree that morning, then Resi instructs him not to turn the page. Grell does, much to Resi's dismay. Grell discovers her crush on him, then states that he loves her as well, despite his previous obsession over Sebastian Michealis. Resi has an argument with her mother which results in Resi's house keys getting confiscated. She lives for a small amount of time in Just's house, but is forced to give up her pet dog, "Death", who she had been keeping in her office in secret. But she is later seen in her own house with the dog. Trivia •Resi claims to have a rare albino gene from her father, due to her and her father having white hair and white eyelashes. There is no proof that she is correct or not. •Despite being a Grim Reaper, Resi has murdered two humans in her life time, Gabriel Bell and a baker in the Living World. She has also slayed the demon Tia Lovelace. •Even though Resi has a negative look on working, she is a grade A student. She received As in practically skills and written exams.